A World Without Sailor Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A villain named Daimakin arrives on Earth to conquer it, however one Sailor Guardian stands in his way & Daimakin turns Sailor Moon into a cold stone statue & the other Senshi are facing a battle against these new enemies. The Senshi have two missions: to defeat the new enemy & save their friend Sailor Moon from her cold stony state. However are they too late to save Sailor Moon?
1. 01 Frozen, Part 1

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 01: "Frozen, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This story takes place after "Sailor Stars." This story came  
to me as an idea what the world would be like if Sailor Moon was  
transformed into a cold stone statue. How would the Sailor Senshi  
take losing Sailor Moon after a new enemy appeared?  
There will be between 15 to 20 chapters in this story. Stay there and find out!

**** 01 ****

Rei Hino complained that Usagi Tsukino was always late for Senshi meetings.  
Ami complained that Usagi got bad grades in school. Each Senshi had something  
they didn't like about Usagi. However, it would come crashing down on them  
after the new enemy appeared. If it wasn't for Luna and Artemis, the Senshi would  
have fallen apart.

"You're late Usagi!"

Rei chided at Usagi for being late for a Senshi meeting. Usagi wasn't going to  
stand for being yelled at.

"Oh put a sock in it Rei! You are not the leader and I do have a life outside of  
the Senshi if you hadn't noticed?"

Usagi chided at Rei even harder. Every day was like this. The two girls would  
fuss and fight all the time. Rei always felt that she had to have control of the  
situation and Usagi didn't like the other Senshi ordering her around and  
including Rei.

After a few minutes, Luna stepped in to stop the argument.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Luna yelled at the two girls. Rei and Usagi were always at each others throats and  
Luna grew tired of it. After Rei and Usagi had calmed down, Ami finally spoke up.

"My mini computer has detected a UFO outside of our planet headed this way."

Ami revealed to the other inner Senshi. The other Senshi's eyes lit up with interest.

"Do you know who it is?"

Makoto asked Ami being suddenly concerned about a possible new enemy.

"I don't know really who it is. However, they are ever close to the Earth. If they  
do start attacking the Earth, they may send a monster to kill innocent people  
and we can't have innocent people hurt."

Ami revealed to the others.

"This isn't good."

Rei commented about a new enemy appearing.

"It's been too quiet lately and I want a good fight."

Minako added about not having any enemies lately and that she wanted a new  
fight. She would later regret those words. The only one who didn't give any  
comments was Usagi. She was still upset on how Rei treated her. She was tired  
of being chided by Rei.

"Usagi, what are your thoughts of a new enemy?"

Artemis asked Usagi and Usagi's response surprised them all.

"I don't care what Rei thinks! I am tired of her correcting me like I am supposed to be  
on her time table and her schedule! I will not have any of it. Good bye!"

Usagi spoke in an angry tone and Usagi left and ending her part of the Senshi meeting.  
Artemis then spoke to Rei.

"Rei, I know you had good intentions on trying to motivate Usagi by trying to get her to arrive  
at the Shrine on time, but your chiding Usagi will only strain the relationship if  
you continue to mistreat Usagi. You should apologize to her the next time you have  
a chance."

Artemis explained to Rei on what she needed to do. Rei remained silent about this and thought  
about what she did to Usagi. She didn't want to hurt Usagi. She thought Usagi was a great friend  
although Usagi was a bit of a klutz and a crybaby.

In outer space in a UFO, a dark cloaked figure sat in his chair. His name was Daimakin. He was the king  
of a band of alien outlaws trying to conquer the universe and they decided to invade the Earth. He sent  
one of his spies who could transform into a human to gather intelligence and information about the  
people of the Earth. The agent of Daimakin reported back within hours of being sent there were  
Sailor Guardians on the Earth that protected the planet and Sailor Moon was the leader among the Senshi.

"Then this Sailor Moon needs to be eliminated. Any ideas how to get rid of her quickly?"

Daimakin asked his minions. A knight in black and Red armor stood up and spoke. His name was  
Daiken Knight or his name meant 'Great Sword' Knight.

"Sire, it's my humble opinion that you turn Sailor Moon into stone, that way the Senshi would have  
a more difficult time fighting all of your forces."

Daiken Knight revealed to his master and Daimakin agreed to this plan.

"I love it. Let's do it right away!"

Daimakin ordered. Him and his knights would leave the UFO and head for Tokyo. In Tokyo, all the inner Senshi,  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako ran to catch up and look for Usagi.

"Where could Usagi have gone?"

Makoto asked the others.

"She couldn't have gone far."

Minako answered Makoto. She actually didn't know where Usagi had gone, but they knew they had  
to find her.

Usagi had gone to a water front and stared at the water. She loved her friends and their constant yelling  
at her didn't make things easier for her. Suddenly, Daimakin, Daiken Knight and another minion of Daimakin  
appeared before Usagi and they were going to take care of business. The other Senshi ran to try and find  
Usagi. However, would they be too late? Stay there and find out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Frozen, Part 2

This chapter was completed on: 03/08/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	2. 02 Frozen, Part 2

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 02: "Frozen, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 02 ****

Daimakin, Daiken Knight, and another minion of Daimakin named Daigin Knight or the 'Great Silver'  
Knight. His power was terrible if anyone came across his path. Usagi turned and saw these villains  
approach her.

"I have found you Sailor Moon! My name is Daimakin! Your doom draws near and have no power against  
me! Admit it! Give up!"

Daimakin spoke in a demanding cold chilling voice. Usagi wasn't going to mess around.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon. The other Senshi continued running trying to find  
where Usagi had gone. Daimakin spoke to Usagi.

"So, you are the great 'Sailor Moon?' Ha! You are not that great to me! Feel my power Sailor Moon!"

Daimakin spoke to Usagi telling her that she wasn't that great. His eyes glowed red and Sailor Moon  
was frozen she stood and she tried to move her feet and she was paralyzed. The other Senshi arrived  
on the scene and it was too late. Daimakin's eyes let up again and Sailor Moon was turned into stone!  
The Senshi was shocked in what they saw. Sailor Moon was frozen in cold stone as a statue. Daimakin  
laughed.

"Ha! Now we will not be stopped by anyone! Now we can invade the Earth!"

Daimakin spoke as he and his minions vanished. The Senshi ran up to the cold statue that was Sailor  
Moon. They were without words. Sailor Moon had no power to stop these cruel villains.

"What will we do?"

Super Sailor Jupiter spoke suddenly to break the sudden silence.

"We can't move the statue of Sailor Moon."

Mercury spoke up saying that Sailor Moon would be impossible to move since she is  
a cold stone statue. Mars put her hand to the statue of Sailor Moon and felt that the  
statue was indeed very cold.

"It looks like we are on our own. Usagi can't help us fight this enemy. I feel bad for yelling at  
Usagi. I hope Usagi will forgive me."

Mars added her thoughts about Usagi being turned into stone. Mars knew they were on their  
own because Sailor Moon couldn't help them in the fight against this new enemy.

"If the Outer Senshi found out that Sailor Moon was turned into stone, they would be shocked."

Venus added her thoughts on the situation.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

Mars asked the others about what to do about the statue of Sailor Moon.

"Well, we can't move it. We will have to guard it with our lives. we will tell Usagi's  
family that Usagi is sick at the Shrine. We will also have to notify the Outer Senshi.  
We will need their help. I am sure of that."

Mercury gave the others a plan of action.

"We need to let Luna and Artemis know about this. Luna may have something we can  
do about this situation."

Jupiter spoke again about what they could do about their current situation. Luna had  
to be notified about what happened to Sailor Moon.

"You guys go ahead to the shrine and let Luna and Artemis know about what happened.  
I want to be alone. Alright?"

Mars spoke again to the other Senshi.

"Alright, please don't stay too long. I am sure Luna and Artemis would want a report from  
you Mars. Okay? Let's go everyone."

Mercury answered Mars and the others left to leave Mars alone with the statue of Sailor  
Moon.

Mars felt guilty on how she treated Usagi.

"Usagi, please forgive me. I never wanted you to be in this mess. I do care for you."

Mars spoke to the cold stone statue of Sailor Moon, but Usagi couldn't hear Mars and  
it was useless. Mars felt bad about Usagi and Mars was determined to punish this new  
enemy of what they did to Sailor Moon. The Senshi was in an uphill battle against Daimakin  
and his minions. They had to be defeated in order to save Usagi. Time was indeed running  
out. The other Senshi ran back to the Shrine to let Luna and Artemis know about what happened  
to Sailor Moon and there was indeed a new enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: The Sailor Senshi Assemble!

This chapter was completed on: 03/08/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	3. 03 The Sailor Senshi Assemble!

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 03: "The Sailor Senshi Assemble!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Beginning with chapter 4, each chapter will focus on a Senshi. Then after that  
the final battles will begin. Enjoy!

**** 03 ****

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all sat in a cafe. The Outer Senshi hadn't heard of what had  
happened to Sailor Moon. Michiru sipped her tea and Haruka just stared at her tea. Haruka's communicator  
beeped.

"Haruka here."

Haruka answered her communicator and the others gathered close to hear the conversation.

"Can you all please come to the Hikawa Shrine. This is an emergency!"

Rei Hino's voice on the communicator announced an emergency but didn't say what it was.

"Yes, we will be there shortly."

Haruka answered Rei.

"The others are awaiting your arrival. Rei out."

Rei answered once again and the communication ended. The four Outer Senshi looked at each other.

"Something bad must have happened. But what could it be?"

Michiru commented on the situation. The four Senshi left the cafe and Haruka drove to the Hikawa Shrine.  
The Inner Senshi along with Luna and Artemis all sat in front of the shrine and all looked very depressed.  
The Outer Senshi got out of the car and walked up the shrine.

"What happened?"

Setsuna asked breaking the silence.

"Sailor Moon has been turned into a stone statue by a new enemy."

Luna explained to the Outer Senshi. The Outer Senshi looked shocked by the revealing of the sudden  
news.

"Is there any way to free Sailor Moon from the statue?"

Hotaru asked suddenly. She loved Usagi very much and she always looked up to Usagi.

"We can't find any way to free her at the moment."

Rei answered Hotaru about Sailor Moon.

"Ami and I had been putting our heads together to try to come up with a way to save her, but it  
was fruitless."

Luna explained to the Outer Senshi that tried everything possible to come up with a plan to save  
Sailor Moon, but it was fruitless.

"Where is Sailor Moon?"

Setsuna asked Luna.

"She''s at the water front... frozen in a cold stone statue."

Luna explained to the Outer Senshi.

"Could you please take us there?"

Haruka asked Luna and the Inner Senshi.

"Yes, let's go. We will show you the way."

Ami answered suddenly and all the Senshi started walking to the water front where the statue of  
Sailor Moon was standing.

In outer space, Daimakin and his two minions conversed in their U.F.O.

"Now with Sailor Moon gone, we can start with phase two of my plan."

Daimakin spoke to his two minions that he was about to launch phase two of his plan.

"What is phase two of your plan?"

Daiken Knight asked his master.

"You two will target different places in Tokyo by unleashing monsters to try and destroy it. Are you  
up for the job?"

Daimakin asked his minions about their jobs to fulfill.

"Yes sire."

Daiken Knight and Daigin Knight both answered and Daimakin smiled sweetly. He thought that Earth  
would soon be his.

The Inner Senshi along with Luna and Artemis led the Outer Senshi to the water front where the statue  
of Sailor Moon was. The Outer Senshi saw the statue and it was so life like.

"Why was she frozen in stone?"

Haruka asked. She most likely already knew the answer and she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"A new enemy did this. We have no idea who this villain is. However, he or she wanted Sailor Moon  
out of the way so his or her conquest would be unchallenged."

Artemis explained to the Outer Senshi. All of the Senshi knew they couldn't destroy a monster by  
themselves with their current powers. They all felt bad for Sailor Moon's current situation. However  
there was always hope. The noble monarch, Queen Serenity appeared.

"Greetings guardians of the princess. The new enemy has prevented Sailor Moon from stopping him.  
The new enemy is called Daimakin and he has two knights named Daiken Knight and Daigin Knight.  
Each of you have a hidden Senshi power like Eternal Sailor Moon and can be unlocked when you  
face a difficult situation and you find out what is most important to you. Plus when you unlock your  
new power a new attack will be unlocked as well."

Queen Serenity explained to the Senshi.

"Is Sailor Moon alive?"

Makoto asked the noble queen.

"She is still alive. However, time is very limited. Daimakin must be defeated. However, his knights  
must be defeated first. This will be an uphill battle for you I am sure of that. I believe you all will  
succeed. Good luck to you all. Please save the princess!"

The queen announced what needed to be done and the queen vanished.

"We have our work cut out for us."

Minako stated by the overwhelming challenge that was before them all.

"I believe in you girls have the power and the ability to save the Princess."

Luna spoke that she believed that Sailor Moon could be saved. However, time was short and  
Sailor Moon had to be rescued. More battles lie ahead for the Senshi as they try to save and  
rescue their princess.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Unlock Mercury's Hidden Power!

This chapter was completed on: 03/10/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	4. 04 Unlock Mercury's Hidden Power!

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 04: "Unlock Mercury's Hidden Power!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter will focus on Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno. Enjoy!

**** 04 ****

Ami sat at a booth at the cafe that connected to the Game Crown Arcade. She missed  
Usagi very much. Usagi was cornered by a new enemy and turned into stone. Ami  
ordered a glass of orange juice. Unazuki noticed that Ami was very depressed about  
something.

"Is anything wrong?"

Unazuki asked Ami in a very concerned voice. Ami looked at Unazuki and wondered if she  
could tell her. Ami answered her.

"It's Usagi." Ami started and then continued speaking, "She's very ill. I don't know if she will  
survive."

Ami explained to Unazuki that Usagi was sick and not feeling very well. The truth was that Usagi  
was frozen in stone and couldn't move at all. Unazuki then smiled with a smile of hope. Unazuki  
then spoke.

"Usagi is a very strong girl! She will make a full recovery! I know it!"

Unazuki spoke with confidence that Usagi would fully recover. Ami looked at Unazuki with disbelief  
and Unazuki spoke again.

"You, Ami-Chan, must believe that Usagi-Chan will recover! Love and faith are the strongest forces in this  
world and nothing can overcome them! Please remember what I have said. It will be useful to you later  
I am sure of that!"

Unazuki explained to Ami that love and faith were the strongest forces in this world and Ami was asked to  
remember that because Unazuki believed it would be useful to her later on. Ami finished her orange juice  
and she left the cafe and she walked by the statue at the river front that was the statue of Sailor Moon.

'Usagi-Chan, I will find a way to free you. I promise you that.'

Ami thought to herself. Mamoru walked up to her out of nowhere. He spoke to her.

"Rei said you may be here. How are you doing?"

Mamoru asked Ami how she was doing and Ami tried to keep control of her emotions but those emotions  
came out like a flood of running water.

"Oh, Mamoru, it's terrible! Usagi had no chance against the enemy and now she's a statue... a frozen stone  
statue..."

Ami explained that Usagi was frozen in stone and that she had no chance against the enemy. Mamoru's  
calm manner would help Ami deal with the loss. He spoke to her.

"I feel her, Ami-Chan! She's still alive. Have no fear, Usagi is alive, but time is fleeting fast. If she isn't saved,  
she will die. Just believe and miracles will happen I can assure you of that."

Mamoru explained that Usagi was still alive and that believing was the key to Usagi being saved. Ami looked  
at the statue of Sailor Moon and she hoped for better circumstances than what the Senshi was dealing with.  
Then Daiken Knight appeared out of nowhere and he spoke.

"It's time to eliminate the first Senshi!"

Daiken Knight spoke to Ami. Then Daiken Knight sent a small black orb to a nearby bench and transformed it  
into a monster called Daiken Bench. Ami grabbed her transformation pen and spoke.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Ami yelled and she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.

"I am the Guardian of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury and I will punish you!"

Mercury made her speech and the monster began to attack her by sending vollies of wooden planks  
at her.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mercury yelled as she sent her water attack at this youma, but the youma easily deflected the attack  
and her own power hit Sailor Mercury and she fell to the ground and hit her head her head on the ground  
and fainted. Mamoru watched as the youma had the upper hand over Mercury.

"MERCURY!"

He cried as she fell unconscious. Ami woke up in a dreamy world covered with water. She heard a soft  
voice speak to her but she couldn't see this person speaking to her. Ami knew the voice well. It was her  
princess.

'Mercury! Do you hear me Mercury?'

The voice called out to Ami and Ami recognized the voice of her princess and she answered the voice  
that spoke to her.

"Where am I?"

Ami asked the voice that was speaking to her.

'You are in your mind. Do you feel it? A sleeping power begs to be awakened? In order to save  
me, you must be strong and face many battles and believe! You can't overcome your obstacles  
unless you have faith and believe.'

The voice explained to Ami that a sleeping power was asleep within her and begged to be awaken.  
The voice of the princess stated that believing was the key to victory.

"A power sleeps within me? What must I do?"

Ami asked the voice of her princess again.

'Open your heart! What is the most important thing in your life?'

The voice of the princess asked her to open her heart and asked what was the most important  
thing in her life. Ami thought for a moment and then answered her princess.

"Saving and protecting Usagi-Chan, my princess is the most important thing in my life and nothing  
is more important than that!"

Ami explained what she believed was the most important thing in her life. Then a strange power awoke  
in Ami and the voice of the princess spoke again.

'Very good Mercury! Please sure your new power to beat back the enemy!'

The voice of the princess explained to her and Sailor Mercury awoke from her fainting and her transformation  
pen appeared again and it changed its appearance. It now looked like Usagi's broach did plus it had an angel  
at the top of the pen holding a blue crystal. Mercury spoke again.

"Mercury Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Super Sailor Mercury yelled as a volley of water covered her and in an instant, she was transformed again as  
Eternal Sailor Mercury. Her appearance was a bit different. Similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's outfit, Mercury now  
had longer gloves, puff sleeves of a light blue color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent moons.  
Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Mercury's is two, the second layer being light blue. The other difference  
is that Mercury's brooch is now a star. Mercury then spoke again..

"Mercury Aqua Blast!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury yelled as her water attack sent a massive amount of water at the enemy totally destroying  
it and the black crystal came out and exploded. Daiken Knight was upset and left without a word. Mamoru  
walked up to Eternal Sailor Mercury and spoke to her.

"Congratulations Mercury! Something must happened to you when you were unconscious?"

Mamoru congratulated her and asked if something happened to her while she was unconscious. Mercury turned  
to Mamoru and spoke.

"Yes, the princess spoke to me and asked me to believe and to open my heart to receive this new power."

Mercury explained to Mamoru. Mamoru smiled.

"So, Usagi helped you in your time of need?"

Mamoru asked Mercury.

"Yes and I know that Usagi-Chan is still alive and I will do all in my power to make sure that she is saved.  
Count on that!"

Mercury explained to Mamoru that she believed that Usagi was still alive and that she would help save  
Usagi from what now ailed her. More battles lay ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Rei Hino's Final Decision!

This chapter was completed on: 03/24/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	5. 05 Rei Hino

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 05: "Rei Hino's Final Decision!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Credit goes to Lady Frozen Rose for the Eternal Senshi descriptions and attacks.  
Thanks to her, this story can be better and now I am all fired up! Look forward to chapter 6  
soon! Enjoy!

**** 05 ****

Rei Hino sat by the Sacred Fire. She questioned the Sacred Fire if Usagi could forgive her for  
being mean to her and if Usagi was still alive, but it gave her no answer nor real peace. Rei felt  
that she didn't serve to be a Sailor Guardian and located Luna and Artemis and spoke to them.

"I feel I am not deserving to be a Sailor Guardian. I am turning in my transformation Pen. I quit!"

Rei spoke as she dropped the transformation pen by Luna's feet and Luna looked at the Mars Pen  
and then looked at Rei and Luna was speechless. Rei said no more and left. Artemis then spoke to  
Luna.

"This is bad Luna. Can any of the Sailor Guardians quit?"

Artemis questioned Luna and before Luna could answer a soft voice spoke to both Artemis and Luna.

"Luna and Artemis, you can hear me right?"

The soft voice asked them and the cats ears perked up.

"Princess?"

Luna and Artemis asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, Luna and Artemis. It is I."

The voice answered once again confirming that she was indeed the Moon Princess.

"How are you able to communicate with us?"

Luna asked in a puzzled tone to how the princess could communicate with them.

"It is hard to describe in audible words. Please trust me what I will tell you and I will  
answer your questions.."

The princess explained that she couldn't speak audible words of how she was able to  
communicate with her. She also told them that she would answer their question. The two  
cats waited for the princess to speak again.

"To answer your question, Rei Hino can't quit being a Guardian. She is a Guardian for eternity.  
It is a vow she made during the Moon Kingdom to my mother and now she is vowed unto me  
and it cannot be undone. I will take her transformation pen and I will show her that she is my eternal  
royal retainer. She is my Guardian and I am her princess. I am tired of the Sailor Guardians not seeing  
who their master is... I will show her that 'a servant is not greater than his or her master.' Please Luna  
and Artemis, leave this task up to me. And tell no one that I spoke with you. Farewell. I hope to be free  
again. Please encourage the Sailor Guardians."

The princess explained to Luna and Artemis and took the Mars Pen and left speaking with the cat  
Guardians. Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei resumed her sacred fire readings. Still she had no  
real answers. Daigin Knight watched Rei Hino secretly and he saw that turning the Sacred Fire into  
a monster would mean Rei's untimely end. Then Daigin Knight made himself visible and he threw  
a black orb into the Sacred Fire and it turned into a monster. Seeing this, Rei jumped back as the  
monster materialized before her. This was Daigin Eternal Flame! Daigin Knight spoke to his monstrous  
creation.

"Destroy this girl!"

Daigin Knight order his monster and the monster made a grunt in reply that he would obey his master  
and Rei Hino left the Sacred Fire room and out of the shrine itself to get away from the mutant. However,  
Daigin Eternal Flame was faster than she was and hurled fire at her and the flames levitated her in the air  
and began to crush her. And with the pressure, Rei Hino fell unconscious.

Rei Hino woke up levitating above a field of hot boiling lava. She heard the princess speak to her.

"Mars, can you hear me Mars?"

The princess asked Rei and Rei looked around and saw no one speaking with her.

"Princess? Where... where am I?"

Rei questioned the princess of where she was.

"Not to worry Mars, we are in your Mars. For I have brought you here."

The princess answered Rei and explained that Rei was in her own mind.

"Why am I here?"

Rei questioned the princess on why she was really there.

"The reason being is that you need to be taught a lesson about Retainers. Do you know  
what a Retainer is?"

The Princess explained to Rei and the princess waited for Rei to answer her.

"A Retainer is someone who serves royalty or some one who is of noble birth, right?"

Rei answered the princess and the princess spoke again.

"That's correct. There are three types of Retainers that I know of, one is of limited service, one of  
lifetime service and the last is for all eternity. And you Mars are a Guardian who has vowed to serve  
the queen and myself for all eternity since you made the vow on the moon. Therefore, your resignation  
to quit the Senshi is rejected! Just because you make one little error doesn't mean you quit! You  
learn from your mistake and you move on. Remember what happened on that day, I was turned into  
stone and I can do nothing for myself. The only thing I can do is motivate the Guardians to do the  
right thing in their fight against the enemy. You think the battle is tough now, just you wait! Plus I am  
tired of the Guardians think they are the leader when I am their princess! Please remember the old  
saying, 'a servant is not greater than his or her master!' Mars, your power will be needed most of  
all to defeat the enemy."

The princess explained everything to Rei and that she will be the one who will help end the enemy.  
Rei felt bad of what the princess had told her and Rei spoke.

"I am sorry for the trouble you are in, but I do not have my pen anymore! I gave it to Luna."

Rei answered the princess and explained that she was sorry for the trouble that the princess was in.  
Then the princess caused Mars pen to appear out of nowhere and Rei was surprised. The princess  
spoke once more.

"Mars, look inside yourself. There is a very powerful dormant power awaiting to be born! Do you feel  
it?"

The princess explained to Rei that a dormant power lay inside her and Rei closed her eyes and concentrated  
and after a few minutes, her transformation pen changed like Mercury's pen had and Rei glowed a pretty  
red glow and the princess spoke again.

"Please open your eyes! You have done well!"

The princess ordered Rei and Rei opened her eyes to see her transformation pen and her were glowing. The  
princess spoke again.

"Good job Mars, but before you take the pen, I must tell you that there are always consequences for your  
actions and this you must do once the monster is defeated, you must go to the statue where I lay and there  
you must vow daily that you will fight the enemy and help the others when they need it until the day I am  
freed again. Do you agree to this task?"

The princess explained that Rei would have to vow daily at the statue of Sailor Moon and promise to help  
the others and defeat the enemy.

"Very well. I agree. I know I am at fault for causing your situation. I promise you that I will help free you  
again!"

Rei agreed on the matter and the princess was satisfied with Rei's answer and she spoke again.

"Very well Mars, good job. Now you will wake up in the real world! Remember, you are the master of  
the flames and the Sacred Fire must obey you! Farewell and remember what you promised me!"

The princess explained that Rei was the master of flames and the Sacred Fire had to obey her. The  
princess ended speaking with Rei and the dream sequence had ended.

Rei woke up from he fainting spell and before her was her transformation pen. She had  
previously left it with Luna and Artemis, however the princess told her in her dream vision  
that she was an eternal royal retainer for eternity and quitting the Sailor Senshi was not  
allowed. The pen looked like Ami's did. It had an angel on top holding a ruby red crystal.  
Rei took a hold of the pen and spoke.

"Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Rei cried and a massive column of fiery lava covered her and she transformed into  
Eternal Sailor Mars. Just like Eternal Sailor Mercury's outfit, Mars now had longer gloves,  
puff sleeves of a light pink color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent  
moons. Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Mars's is two, the second layer being  
light pink. The other difference is that Mars's brooch is now a star. Sailor Mars landed on the ground  
out of the levitating flame that once held her and she spoke.

"I am the Soldier of flame and passion, and the Master of the Flames... Sailor Mars!" Eternal  
Sailor Mars introduced herself and she called her attack, "Mars Fiery Inferno!"

Eternal Sailor Mars cried as two large fiery spheres, one in each hand was released and became  
a massive column of fire that hit Daigin Eternal Flame and the black orb came out and shattered  
on the ground. The youma vanished and the Sacred fire returned to its proper place at the  
Hikawa shrine, the princess spoke to Sailor Mars.

"Remember what you promised me! Please help the other Senshi! They will need your  
help. I am sure of that. I await the day i can be free. Farewell, Mars... Master of the Flames!"

The princess reminded Mars of her promise to the princess and the princess ceased her communication  
with Eternal Sailor Mars.

Later after the fight, Eternal Sailor Mars stood in front of statue of Eternal Sailor Moon and she made her  
vow as she promised the princess.

"I Sailor Mars do hereby promise and vow to defeat the enemy and help the other Senshi so you my princess  
can be free once again. Thank you for encouraging me! I await the day that you can be free again!"

Mars told the statue of Sailor Moon as she made her vow. Luna and Artemis had come to the statue too and  
heard Mars say her vow. Luna noticed that Mars had changed for the better.

"So, you gained stronger powers, yes?"

Luna asked Mars and Mars answered her.

"Yes, the princess helped me unlock them."

Mars explained. However Luna knew about this and wouldn't reveal to Mars that the princess had spoken to her  
prior to Mars experience. Mars would continue to visit the statue daily and make her vow.

However elsewhere, Makoto had her own problems and she would soon gain new powers too.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Jupiter Rising!

This chapter was completed on: 03/31/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	6. 06 Jupiter Rising!

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 06: "Jupiter Rising!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Thanks to Lady Frozen Rose for her help again. Enjoy!

**** 06 ****

'I couldn't save her,' was her thought to herself as she made her way back to the mountain shrine  
where her friend Kakusui lived. She arrived late at night and the rain was pouring down in torrents,  
however Makoto didn't care about the rain or what it did to her. The next thing she remembered that  
she was in a bed and in a small room and she recognized the young man named Kakusui.

"It's not good for a young maiden like yourself to sleep in the elements."

Kakusui had explained to her about staying in the rain, but Makoto really didn't care about that. As far  
as she was concerned, she couldn't save her friend. The enemy cornered her and sealed her in stone.  
She looked at herself wondering what the purpose of living when Usagi was sealed in stone. Kakusui  
tried hard to get Makoto to crack and explain to him what happened, he would be a big help to Makoto.

"What's wrong Mako-Chan? It's been ages since you were here! I can help you."

Kakusui asked her. He wanted to know what troubled her. Makoto knew that if she shared to him what  
happened to Usagi, that Kakusui might find out that she is Sailor Jupiter. However, she found no way out  
of that situation. She would leave out Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Moon that way, he wouldn't find out about  
how she was Sailor Jupiter or how Usagi was Sailor Moon.

"My friend Usagi was yelled by a dear friend named Rei and Usagi was so upset that she left the Hikawa  
Shrine in Tokyo and when we found her, a new enemy turned Usagi into stone and I haven't been the  
same since."

Makoto rehearsed the situation to Kakusui and he then realized the problem that Makoto was in.

"I see. So, your friend Usagi was sealed in stone? I met her before. She is a wonderful girl."

Kakusui had asked if he heard right that Usagi was sealed in stone and he stated that he had met Usagi  
before and that Usagi was a wonderful.

"However, i arrived too late. I wasn't strong enough to save her!"

Makoto answered that she felt that she wasn't strong enough to save Usagi. However, Kakusui put his  
hand on Makoto's shoulder and he spoke words of wisdom to her.

"Mako-Chan, if you wish to save your friend Usagi, only you have the power to do so! Remember, if you  
wish to save your friend, all you have to do is look within yourself for the inner strength that you seek. The  
power lies within!"

Kakusui explained to her that Makoto's strength to save Usagi lay inside her and that she had to access that  
strength. Makoto blinked her eyes. Of course to her, his words didn't sink in yet, but in time those words would  
ring true.

"I tried without fail to search for that inner strength that you spoke about with no avail..."

Makoto answered Kakusui that she tried to find that inner strength but she failed to gather it.

"You haven't dug deep enough! The answer lies deep within! Here, come with me."

Kakusui explained that Makoto hadn't looked deep enough yet to unlock that inner strength and he took her  
by the hand outside and they stood by the waterfall that he always stayed under to seek the answers that always  
puzzled him. The morning was bright and clear. There was still dew on the ground from the rain from the previous  
night.

"See, the waterfall, sometimes putting yourself in a difficult situation helps unlock the answers you seek."

Kakusui explained that sometimes put himself in a difficult situation helped bring the answer he needed to find. Before  
the two could go under the waterfall, Daiken Knight appeared out of nowhere and he used one of his dark orbs and placed  
it in a large boulder and it became a monster named Daiken Boulder!

"Daiken Boulder!"

The monster yelled as he appeared from where the boulder was.

"Finish them!"

Daiken Knight spoke to the monster and Daiken Knight vanished once again to let the monster finish them off. Daiken  
Boulder created doppelgangers of itself and surrounded both Kakusui and Makoto. Makoto knew she couldn't transform  
in front of Kakusui.

'I cannot transform in front of Kakusui! He will find out that I am Sailor Jupiter! However, if I don't, we will be killed!'

Makoto thought to herself and Kakusui watched as Makoto spoke again.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried as she held her transformation pen and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter! Kakusui was surprised that Makoto  
was a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter spoke.

"I am the Soldier of Strength and Beauty, Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!"

Sailor Jupiter introduced herself and said that she would punish Daiken Boulder. Then Daiken Boulder hurled tons of boulders  
on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter fainted under the pressure!

"Sailor Jupiter!"

Kakusui yelled as Sailor Jupiter was trapped under a pile of boulders. Jupiter in her vision, was above the planet of Jupiter where  
the great red spot was. She heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"Jupiter! Never give up! There's always an answer to everything!"

The voice spoke to Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter recognized the voice as her princess!

"Where are you Usagi?"

Jupiter questioned her princess of where she was at.

'I am not Usagi, I am her spirit... Serenity. Kakusui is right, you didn't dig deep enough to find your hidden  
inner strength! Do you see the great red spot on Jupiter?'

Serenity explained that she was the spirit of Usagi and that Makoto didn't dig deep enough to uncover her hidden  
strength. She also asked if Jupiter saw the great red spot on Jupiter's surface.

"Yes, I see it princess."

Jupiter answered the princess regarding the great red spot on Jupiter.

'That great spot is very turbulent and has great strength! That strength it has, makes it very strong. You in like manner,  
are very strong! Please close your eyes and focus on that hidden strength you have and when you find it, you will  
wake up in the real world and you will be strong enough to save the one you love!'

The princess explained to Makoto and Jupiter closed her eyes and focused on her hidden strength that was within her.  
She focused so hard that she began to glow greeen and in the real world, rays of green was seen from within the boulders,  
Jupiter had risen to new heights and unlocked the power that she sought!

The large pile of boulders shattered as Super Sailor Jupiter transformed once more as Kakusui Yakushiji lay on the ground.  
The bright green light got brighter as Jupiter transformed and when she was done, she landed nearby on a large rock. Just  
like Eternal Sailor Mars's outfit, Jupiter now had longer gloves, puff sleeves of a light green color and boots with stars at the  
point instead of crescent moons. Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three  
layers, Jupiter's is two, the second layer being light green. The other difference is that Jupiter's brooch is now a star. Kakusui  
Yakushiji thought Sailor Jupiter achieved enlightenment. Sailor Jupiter spoke.

"I am the Soldier of Strength and Beauty! I am the Master of Turbulent Forces... Eternal Sailor  
Jupiter!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled and she prepared to make her attack!

"Jupiter Turbulent Force Cyclone!"

Jupiter yelled as she became a blur again and her whole body became a cyclone and she picked up Daiken Boulder into the  
cyclone and the pressure inside the cyclone continued until the pressure became too great for Daiken Boulder and he shattered and  
broke into a thousand pieces! Then Daiken Knight grumbled under his own breath and vanished and Jupiter returned to normal and  
landed back on the ground.

Kakusui clapped his hands that Makoto had discovered what she had long sought for.

"Congrats Mako-Chan... no... Sailor Jupiter! You found that inner strength that you had long sought for."

Kakusui congratulated her and explained that she found the strength that she had been looking for.

"Thank you Kakusui! Both you and my princess helped me in my time of need. However, I must return back  
to Tokyo and help the other Sailor Senshi and save my princess from the stone that imprisons her."

Sailor Jupiter thanked Kakusui for helping her and that she had to return to Jupiter to help the other Senshi.

"You are welcome. Is your friend Usagi also a Senshi?"

Kakusui asked Makoto again about Usagi being a Senshi.

"Yes, and I am bound to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon is my princess. I am forever bound to her. I must do all in my  
power to free her again."

Jupiter explained to Kakusui that Usagi was Sailor Moon and that Sailor Moon was her princess and that she had  
to save her.

"I see. I know you can do it Jupiter-Chan!"

Kakusui understood Jupiter's mission and he knew that she could do it.

"Thank you. I must go now. We will meet again I am sure of that."

Jupiter thanked him as she walked away and vanished away under her own power and Kakusui was amazed that  
Jupiter teleported away on her own.

"You're welcome Makoto! We will meet again!"

Kakusui spoke as Jupiter disappeared. They would meet again. The battles would be long and hard but Jupiter knew  
that they could overcome any obstacle that was put on their path.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Venus Shines!

This chapter was completed on: 04/07/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	7. 07 Venus Shines!

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 07: "Venus Shines!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The next chapter will be written in advance and posted next Sunday! Enjoy  
this chapter! I enjoyed writing this one! Sailor Venus isn't my favorite Senshi, but  
I really like her a lot though! Thanks to Lady Frozen Rose for her help again with  
Eternal Sailor Venus! Enjoy!

**** 07 ****

It was a sunny day in Tokyo and Naru Osaka as well as Ami, Minako and Makoto were  
in school as well as Umino. Naru had noticed previously that Usagi was very sick and  
couldn't come to school. With Naru noticing that Usagi's desk was still empty, Naru hoped  
Usagi would get well again. In all reality, Usagi was frozen in stone and Naru hadn't put two  
and two together that misfortune had fallen on Usagi. Naru as well as others already knew that  
the enemy had frozen Sailor Moon into stone was evident and the peoples feelings on this one  
female warrior, that Sailor Moon didn't deserve to be enslaved in stone. And the one who thought  
the most of Sailor Moon was Naru Osaka herself.

After school, Naru walked to where the statue of Sailor Moon was and silently thought of all the times  
that Sailor Moon came to her rescue. Naru was grateful for that Sailor Moon saved her on many occasions.  
As Naru thought about Usagi and about Sailor Moon... she realized that both had faced misfortunes and  
she had a weird thought that Usagi was Sailor Moon. However, Naru couldn't prove for a fact that Usagi was  
Sailor Moon. Naru knew that Sailor Moon had Usagi's hairstyle and Naru concluded that Usagi was indeed  
Sailor Moon. Naru felt even worse for Sailor Moon because Naru knew that Sailor Moon couldn't do anything  
for herself. Naru then whispered to the statue of Sailor Moon. Rei Hino watched in the distance, but Rei couldn't  
hear what Naru had said. Naru spoke to the statue of Sailor Moon.

"I am sorry you are in this state... you must be Usagi-Chan... there's no one else with the Odango hairstyle in Tokyo.  
Don't worry Sailor Moon, I will keep your identity secret. i will visit each day when I can. I can promise you that!"

Naru spoke to the statue and after that, Naru walked home. Then Rei came out from hiding and approached the statue  
of Sailor Moon to fulfill the promise she made to the princess.

Minako Aino along with Artemis walked to the cafe that connected to the Game Crown Arcade and sat at a booth.  
Unazuki came to Minako's table.

"Hello Minako-Chan and hello Artemis! How are you two doing today?"

Unazuki asked Minako and Artemis. Artemis made a happy meow and Minako then answered Unazuki.

"I am okay, I have been thinking about Usagi-Chan. It has been very quiet without her around causing trouble."

Minako recalled how Usagi was always causing a bit of trouble, but Usagi loved being happy and full of energy,  
but those days were just a mere memory. Unazuki had hope that Usagi would recover.

"I believe Usagi-Chan will get better. Is that what you believe Minako-Chan?"

Unazuki asked Minako if Usagi would get better and Minako looked at Unazuki in a surprised tone and thought  
for a moment and answered.

"Yes, Usagi-Chan is a very strong girl. That silly girl can overcome anything!"

Minako made her reply and Unazuki smiled and answered once again with her wisdom.

"Minako-Chan, don't give up on your belief Minako-Chan!"

Unazuki explained to Minako and Unazuki took Minako's order and also gave a small saucer of milk for Artemis as  
well. Afterwards, Minako and Artemis walked to a playground were a bunch of small four to six year old kids were  
playing. Minako watched the kids play. One of the kids had a Sailor Moon tee- shirt on. Minako spoke with the girl  
that had the Sailor Moon tee-shirt on.

"Do you like Sailor Moon?"

Minako asked the girl.

"Yes!" The girl squealed with glee and she spoke again, "Sailor Moon is the greatest Senshi and also the strongest  
ever!"

The girl cheered for her favorite hero. Minako smiled that the girl loved Sailor Moon.

"Do you like Sailor Venus?"

Minako asked the girl about if she liked Sailor Venus. The girl thought for a moment and answered.

"Sailor Venus is cool, but Sailor Moon is way cooler!"

The girl answered in a calmer tone about Venus, but the girl related best to Sailor Moon. Minako smiled.  
However, the girl also knew what happened to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon is frozen in that cold statue isn't she?"

The girl asked Minako. Minako had to answer truthfully.

"Yes, that's correct. What is your name?"

Minako answered the young girl and asked the young girl for her name.

"My name is Reika."

The girl announced her name to Minako.

"That's a nice name. My name is Minako and this cat is named Artemis."

Minako introduced both herself and Artemis.

"May I pet Artemis?"

Reika asked Minako about petting Artemis.

"Sure, I am sure Artemis would like that."

Minako answered Reika and Artemis gave a great "Meow" to that. Then Daigin Knight appeared  
out of nowhere!

"Well, well, this looks like a good place to attack!"

Daigin Knight spoke out loud as he hurled a black orb into a lamp post and it turned into Daigin Lantern!  
Daigin Knight spoke too his monster.

"Attack these children!"

Daigin Knight commanded his monster and the monster had answered and agreed to attack the children.  
Minako and Artemis had slipped away and Minako transformed into Sailor Venus and Venus appeared  
on top of a slide that was in the playground.

"To attack helpless children is unthinkable and wrong! I Sailor Venus will punish you!"

Sailor Venus announced to Daigin Knight and to his monster.

"Try us Sailor Girl!"

Daigin Knight challenged her.

"You're on!" Sailor Venus answered them and she made her attack. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus yelled as her orange chain went flying towards Daigin Lantern, but he deflected it and  
sent it back to Sailor Venus and it hit her and she fell to the ground and fainted! All the kids cried out  
in unison in seeing this.

"Sailor Venus!"

The children yelled as Sailor Venus fainted. Minako had a dream vision as Ami, Rei, and Makoto did  
before her. Minako heard the voice of the princess.

"Venus! Don't give up Venus! Those children are counting on you!"

The princess spoke to Minako and Minako realized that she wasn't on earth.

"Princess? Where am I? Is this really the planet Venus?"

Minako asked the princess where she was on the planet Venus. The princess spoke again.

"No, we are in your mind. The Planet Venus is very close to the Earth, but it has great power.  
Venus can be a very violent place. The Planet Venus has great pressure in its atmosphere!  
You are also strong and you contain great strength! Do you feel it Venus?"

The princess explained that even the Planet Venus was a very violent place and its atmosphere  
was under lots of pressure and the princess related that to how Venus had great strength.

"Yes I feel it. What is it?"

Venus answered that she felt the dormant power and asked what the power was.

"That is your 'Eternal Power! Close your eyes and let the power overtake you! When  
you awake, you can take on that enemy again!"

The princess explained to Minako and Minako closed her eyes and she began to concentrate.  
Minako began to shine slowly and the more she concentrated the more she glowed and  
now she was ready to take on the enemy again.

Eternal Sailor Venus suddenly opened her eyes and she shone like the sun!  
Just like Eternal Sailor Jupiter's outfit, Venus now had longer gloves, puff sleeves  
of a light yellow color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent moons.  
Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Venus's is two, the second layer being light  
yellow. The other difference is that Venus's brooch is now a star. She spoke to  
Daigin Shadow Lantern.

"You can't defeat me! The princess has given me the ability to vanquish you!  
Venus Shining Light!"

Eternal Sailor Venus spoke to the monster as her power caused her to shine  
a glorious shine and then a strong beam of light hit Daigin Shadow Lantern  
and the monster burned into nothing and was gone. Daigin Knight grumbled under  
his breath that he was defeated once again and he fled. Venus turned back to  
the statue of Sailor Moon and spoke.

"Thank you princess. I will encourage the other Senshi in their fight against the  
enemy."

Eternal Sailor Venus told the Princess that she would encourage the others in their  
fight against Daimakin. All the children ran up to Eternal Sailor Venus and congratulated  
her.

"Congratulations Venus-Chan! You saved us!"

All the children thanked Eternal Sailor Venus and Venus smiled at the children.

"Yes, remember to always believe in Sailor Moon! She will be free again! That I promise  
you! Sailor Moon is my princess and I am in service to her! I must go now and aid the  
other Sailor Guardians! Remember, always believe! That's your strong suit! Farewell."

Venus told them not to give up on their belief on Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Venus  
re-transformed secretly in a place nearby and came back out as Minako. Reika ran up to  
Minako and spoke.

"I saw Sailor Venus and she shone like the sun!"

Reika spoke with such excitement about seeing Venus.

"That's great Reika-Chan, what do you think of Venus?"

Minako asked Reika about what she thought about Sailor Venus.

"She's great! She is now someone I can look to! I know she will help Sailor Moon."

Reika answered Minako that Reika liked Sailor Venus as much as Sailor Moon.

"That's great Reika-Chan. I have to go. Take care! Always believe!"

Minako said goodbye to Reika and for to always believe. The princess had helped all the  
Inner Senshi and now she had to help the Outer Sailor Senshi. Pluto was the next to be  
helped and more battles still lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: The Power of Pluto

This chapter was completed on: 04/14/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	8. 08 The Power of Pluto

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 08: "The Power of Pluto"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This was supposed to be posted on Easter Sunday, but a thunderstorm knocked out  
my power and I was unable to write. Please enjoy the story!

**** 08 ****

It has been quite awhile since Eternal Sailor Moon was sealed within the cold stone statue  
and Setsuna often thought of Usagi and how she was enduring such separation and loneliness  
within the statue. On this day, Setsuna and Hotaru were enjoying the day by shopping. They had  
hoped this day would without any interruptions of any kind.

"Setstuna-Mama, do you think Usagi-San will ever be free again?"

Hotaru asked Setsuna knowing Setsuna would have some sort of answer for her.

"I hope so, but I am not sure how we are going to free her."

Setsuna answered Hotaru. Even Setsuna really didn't know how they were going to free their princess  
and their friend from the statue. So, far Usagi had helped Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Was Usagi going  
in order of the girls first appearance of them being Senshi? Luna and Artemis had observed that the Princess  
was visiting each of the Senshi in dreams and encouraging them to defeat the evil and help others at the same time.  
Daimakin, Daiken Knight, and Daigin Knight have been trying to defeat the Sailor Senshi without much success.  
Mamoru Chiba however missed Usagi so much. As of yet, Usagi had not visited his dreams or even with visions.

Tokyo looked gloomy today so, Setsuna and Hotaru brought along their umbrellas just in case they needed them.  
They continued their day by shopping at a local mall and then for lunch, they stopped at a local cafe and had a bite  
to eat. Afterwards, to lighten up the day, they would end their time by watching a movie at a theater. However, that  
would not happen. Daiken Knight appeared and he spoke to Setsuna and Hotaru.

"So, you are those accursed Senshi? My master has ordered your destruction! However, I rarely do the deed myself...  
Daiken Umbrella, rise!"

Daiken Knight spoke to the two Senshi and then caused his black orb to enter one of the umbrellas that Setsuna and  
Hotaru had turning it into a monster.

"I am Daiken Umbrella! I am ready for action!"

The monster announced.

"Get them!"

Daiken Knight ordered the monster.

"Yes boss!"

The monster agreed to attack the two Senshi.

"Hotaru, transform quickly!"

Setsuna ordered the younger Senshi and before Hotaru could transform, the monster knocked Hotaru's transformation  
pen out of her hand and it landed on the floor and the monster caused her to be bound up. However Setsuna spoke up.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto. Then Pluto spoke again.

"I am the Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto and in the name of Pluto I will punish you!"

Sailor Pluto vowed to punish this new monster like all the other Senshi had done before her.

"Well, Pluto, what can you do?"

Daiken Umbrella challenged Sailor Pluto and mocking her at the same time.

"This! Dead Scream!"

Sailor Pluto yelled as she made her attack but the monster was smart enough to send it back to Pluto and this  
caused Pluto to fall to the ground and faint!

"Pluto!"

Hotaru cried out knowing she could do nothing for her friend. Daiken Umbrella began to manipulate Pluto's mind  
now.

"You are now at my mercy! You cannot win! Admit defeat!"

The monster began her manipulating of Pluto. And Pluto began believing in the lies of this monster.

'You cannot have her you foul fiend!'

The princess spoke to the monster.

"Where are you?"

The monster yelled at the princess and wondering where she was.

'That is for me to know and for you to find out!'

The princess gave her answer and would not reveal how she was able to speak to the others. Then the princess  
spoke to Setsuna.

'Pluto, hear my voice and listen only to my voice! You must break free of this monster's grasp!'

The princess spoke to Pluto and telling her that she had to break free of the monster's grasp. Pluto struggled  
to break free since the monster had a strong mental link to her.

"I cannot... break free..."

Pluto spoke in her unconscious state. However, the princess spoke again.

'There's a sleeping power inside you! Use it to break free of the monster's grasp! Concentrate Pluto...  
concentrate!'

The princess instructed to Pluto and in a dream like state, Pluto began to concentrate on that hidden  
dormant power that the princess had told her about. Pluto began to concentrate on that power and the  
new power began to grow and grow and suddenly, Pluto broke free of the monster's grasp!

Eternal Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and she was now transformed  
even further than before! Daiken Knight grumbled under his breath that  
Pluto had broken the spell that was placed on her by Daiken Umbrella.

Just like Eternal Sailor Venus's outfit, Pluto now had longer gloves, puff sleeves  
of a light grey color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent moons.  
Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Venus's is two, the second layer being light grey.  
The other difference is that Pluto's brooch is now a star.

"I will crush you Sailor Girl!"

The monster suddenly yelled as she challenged her.

"Time Stop!"

Eternal Sailor Pluto yelled as she twirled her staff around her body  
and Daiken Umbrella was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Pluto Dark Spheres Strike!"

Eternal Sailor Pluto yelled as she twirled her body around again and  
sent several small spheres which blasted the monster and it turned to dust  
and the black orb came out and the umbrella returned to normal.  
Then Daiken Knight fled in haste knowing he was beaten.

"Thank you princess for your support and help!"

Eternal Sailor Pluto thanked the princess in the help she received in  
trying to defeat the monster. The princess spoke again to Eternal Sailor  
Pluto.

'Good job Pluto! Remember, only use 'Time Stop' in difficult situations and help the  
other Senshi.'

The Princess told her as Pluto heard her princess speak to her. Then Pluto walked  
over to where Hotaru was and freed her.

"So, the princess is helping each of the Senshi?"

Hotaru asked Sailor Pluto.

"It looks like it. I think Haruka and Michiru are next."

Pluto answered Hotaru's question of who was next to be helped by the princess. The enemy would  
strike again. And the princess would continue to aid her court of Sailor Senshi. The battle to free  
Usagi from the stone continues.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Protect The Cold Statue, Part 1

This chapter was completed on: 04/28/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	9. 09 Protect The Cold Statue, Part 1

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 09: "Protect The Cold Statue, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: As always, credit goes to Lady Frozen Rose although she had no part in this chapter. If I don't hear from  
her by the end of the week, this story will be in a short hiatus until I can write the section about Uranus and Neptune's  
Eternal Powers. Until then, enjoy the latest chapter.

**** 09 ****

Haruka and Michiru sat in a small cafe and Haruka had a cup of hot tea. Her thoughts weren't for herself, but  
they were for a girl that was special to her. Usagi had lit up her life with her smile. However, that was something  
Haruka couldn't enjoy at the moment. Usagi was more than a close friend. Usagi was Haruka's princess and Haruka  
as well as Michiru were sworn to always protect her. The conversation was about Usagi.

"It's been quite awhile now since Usagi was frozen in stone hasn't it?"

Michiru asked Haruka in a calm voice and Michiru didn't want others to hear what they were talking about and that  
Usagi was the one frozen in stone.

"Yes, it's been awhile and it's been to quiet. I miss Odango so much."

Haruka answered as she stared out the window and for a moment, Michiru stared out the window to see Mamoru walking  
down the street and the conversation switched to that of Mamoru.

"He's taking it hard... isn't he?"

Michiru asked her partner Haruka about Mamoru. Mamoru tried very hard to focus on his studies and the job he had so,  
he wouldn't feel so lonesome, but even he felt like he was losing a battle that he could not win. Haruka thought for a moment  
as she watched Mamoru. He didn't notice them. Haruka then answered.

"Odango is the light of his life and without her, he feels like he's lost something very valuable."

Haruka answered Michiru. Mamoru loved Usagi and would protect her however, Usagi was frozen in stone before he could  
help her out and Mamoru felt bad for that.

"Odango will return I believe."

Haruka stated once again that Usagi would return. This was something that she believed in very much. The couple walked towards  
the river front where the statue of Sailor Moon was. They like all the Senshi visited the statue of Sailor Moon on a daily basis. However,  
on this day, Uranus and Neptune would be put to the test and be overwhelmed by the enemy. And their princess would speak to  
them as she had done to the others.

At Daimakin's lair, Daimakin saw Haruka and Michiru and he called his two minions before him.

"I want those two Senshi defeated! Go down and fight them at once!"

Daimakin ordered and his two minions obey and they vanished before his presence. They teleported in front of the Statue of  
Sailor Moon.

"Let's create two monsters to finish off these two Senshi and destroy the statue of Sailor Moon at the same time?"

Daiken Knight suggested to his comrade Daigin Knight and Daigin Knight agreed and they created two monsters from nearby  
items which they caused black orbs to enter into these objects. Daiken Knight used his black orb to transform a trash can into  
Daiken Trash Can and Daigin Knight used his black orb and it went into a bench and became Daigin Bench.

"Daiken Trash Can!"

"Daigin Bench!"

The two monsters announced after they were created.

"Destroy those two girls!"

Daiken Knight ordered the two monstrous creations and the monsters agreed. Haruka and Michiru then got out their transformation  
pens and spoke the words to transform.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

They shouted in unison.

"Make Up!"

They shouted once more and they transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"I am the Guardian of the Outer Solar System, Sailor Uranus! Enters the battle with elegance!"

"I am the Guardian of the Outer Solar System, Sailor Neptune! Enters the battle with beauty!"

They announced themselves to the enemy and then they spoke in unison once again.

"In the name of our princess... we will punish you!"

Both Sailor Uranus and Neptune spoke at the same time. Then the two monsters started to charge at the  
two Senshi and Uranus and Neptune dodged them at a moment's notice and they were safe.

"World Shaking!"

Uranus formed a ball of energy in her hand and released it and Daiken Trash Can simply caught the power  
with the lid and then released Uranus's power with a bit of his own and the power came back to Uranus and  
hit her head on and Uranus fainted.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune called on her power in like manner and as before Daiken Trash Can caught her power and sent  
her power back and Neptune too also fainted. The two Senshi lie on the ground unconscious and unable to  
protect the statue.

"Destroy the Senshi and that statue!"

Daigin Knight ordered the two monsters.

"Yes boss!"

Daigin Bench answered. The two monsters prepared to finish off these two Senshi. However, there was no one  
else who could protect the statue of Sailor Moon. Now it is up to the princess to aid her dearest friends, Uranus  
and Neptune and give them new abilities to face and fight this new enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Protect The Cold Statue, Part 2

This chapter was completed on: 05/05/2019

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


	10. 10 Protect The Cold Statue, Part 2

A World Without Sailor Moon

Chapter 10: "Protect The Cold Statue, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I decided to write this chapter and edit Sailor Pluto's description for Eternal  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune's sailor Fuku's. If anyone can do better descriptions  
for me, please PM here on this site. Thanks!

**** 10 ****

Uranus and Neptune were unconscious. The princess called out to them.

"Uranus! Neptune! Can you hear me?"

The princess spoke to them and Uranus and Neptune came to and they wondered where they  
were at.

"Where are we?"

Uranus asked of where they were.

"You are in your minds. The enemy overwhelmed you. Never fear, with my help, you will be back  
in business to fight those monsters."

The princess explained to Uranus and Neptune that they were in their minds.

"How are you able to speak to us princess when you are sealed any in stone?"

Neptune asked in a very curious tone about why the princess was speaking to them.

"I have always had this ability. It is only to be done in dire circumstances like this and I can't  
explain in audible words how I can do it. Just trust me."

The princess explained that she always had that ability but was only done when it was needed.

"Are you going to help us fight the enemy?"

Uranus asked if the princess was going to help them defeat the enemy.

"I cannot fight this enemy. Usagi's body is in stone and I do not possess the ability to fight the enemy, but you  
do."

The princess explained that Usagi was still in stone and that herself couldn't fight at all.

"Then how can we?"

Neptune asked about how they can defeat the enemy.

"Uranus and Neptune, do you see your respective planets?"

The princess asked again if they saw their planets.

"Yes princess. We see our planets."

Both Uranus and Neptune spoke at the same time saying the same thing.

"Both the planet Uranus and Neptune are made of gasses and are extremely powerful. Just  
as your planets, you two are unbeatable. Look for your hidden strength that you didn't know  
you had. Do you feel it? A new power in which you never felt before?"

The princess asked them if they felt the hidden power still sealed away.

"Yes we feel this new power. How do we access it?"

Neptune asked in a curious tone once again.

"Focus on that sleeping power and it will rise and you two will wake up from your unconscious state  
and you will be transformed with more power than ever before."

The princess explained to them. Uranus and Neptune closed their eyes and concentrated and they  
were transported back to the real world and they woke up. They were now transformed into  
Eternal Sailor Senshi.

Just like Eternal Sailor Pluto's outfit, Uranus now had longer gloves, puff sleeves  
of a light grey color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent moons.  
Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Uranus's is two, the second layer being light grey.  
The other difference is that Uranus's brooch is now a star.

Just like Eternal Sailor Pluto's outfit, Neptune now had longer gloves, puff sleeves  
of a light grey color and boots with stars at the point instead of crescent moons.  
Unlike Sailor Moon's skirt of three layers, Neptune's is two, the second layer being light grey.  
The other difference is that Neptune's brooch is now a star.

Daigin Knight and Daigin Knight were both surprised that these two Senshi recovered so quickly.

"Get them!"

Daiken Knight yelled at the two monsters. The Daiken Trash Can and Daigin Bench went on the offensive.  
Uranus prepared to make her new attack.

"Earth shattering Boulder Shower!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus yelled sending a volley of huge boulders at the two monsters damaging them a bit.  
Then Neptune played her new Neptune Violin and she began to play. Uranus watched her as she played  
and then she spoke.

"This is for you princess! Neptune Violent Aqua Shower!"

Eternal Sailor Neptune played her violin and a torrent of water hit the two monsters and damaged them  
even more. Then Neptune with Pluto called their powers together.

"Earth shattering Boulder Shower!"  
"This is for you princess! Neptune Violent Aqua Shower!"

The boulders and water became a torrent of water and mud and the two monsters were dusted and defeated  
and the monsters returned to their original forms.

"I am out of here!"

Daiken Knight spoke and vanished. And Daigin Knight did the same. Uranus and Neptune looked at the statue  
of Sailor Moon. Uranus spoke.

"Thank you Sailor Moon. i know you love us very much to help us. i don't know how you can help us.  
I promise you, you will be free again.

"Thank you princess. I want to see you smile again. I am happy when you are happy."

Neptune admitted that she was happy when the princess was. Now there was only one Senshi left to  
upgrade her powers. The princess spoke directly into Luna's mind.

"Listen well Luna, I used up lots of power speaking to Uranus and Neptune. Only one Senshi remains  
to upgrade, Sailor Saturn. Please encourage all the Senshi. I won't be able to do more after Saturn's  
powers are upgraded. Luna, i will see you soon."

The princess spoke to Luna and as quickly as the princess had spoken the princess was done speaking.

'Don't worry princess. I will do all I can to encourage the Senshi.'

Luna thought to herself. The end was near and the final battle approaches.

Next Chapter: Twinkle, Sailor Saturn!

This chapter was completed on: 06/29/2020

This story is a creation by me. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and other owners like  
TOEI Animation etc.


End file.
